Reverse Steve
Reverse Steve is a major antagonist of FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is a mysterious Steve that follows Rainbow Steve and his friends through from the Nightmare dimension and torments them by turning their town into a monochrome wasteland. History Origins When travelling back in time to meet Rainbow Steve, Sabre discovers that Reverse Steve is Rainbow Steve's current archenemy, meaning that Reverse Steve existed before his discovery by Sabre and Lucas. The Steve Saga Reverse Steve is first discovered when Rainbow Steve is infused with rainbow stone in the Nightmare dimension, which reverses his colors until he returns to normal with another test. However, Reverse Steve then seemingly follows the trio out of the Nightmare dimension where he proceeds to stalk them and make Sabre confuse him for Rainbow Steve, he also plants a virus in the town which starts spreading to the trees. However Sabre eventually catches a full glimpse of the being before he teleports away, leaving Sabre to wonder on how he came to be. As time passes on, Reverse Steve starts absorbing Rainbow Steve's color in order to gain more power, which weakens Rainbow Steve to the point where he can't use his abilities. The virus also starts spreading from the trees to the ground, and drains even more of Rainbow Steve's colors. Reverse Steve then starting sucking color from the Rainbow Tree of Life, and planted a shrine in the middle of the town to drain more color even faster. Reverse Steve then sent the three to the Reverse Dimension, a place that mimicked the regular world but could not interact with the regular world. Eventually the three escaped the Reverse dimension and the town was restored of its color, however they still had to deal with Reverse Steve. They lured the entity in a machine and separated him into Red, Blue and Green Steve, ending the threat of Reverse Steve once and for all. Appearance Reverse Steve's appearance is eerily similar to Rainbow Steve's except for the fact that his color pattern goes from light blue to green, instead of red to purple. Personality Reverse Steve never talks during his appearances, but he seems like a very malicious, sadistic, cruel, and murderous creature. Reverse Steve is calculating, smart, and tricky, as he plays it off safely by falsely being recognized as Rainbow Steve and continuing to play along until they discover his true identity. Reverse Steve is also quite a power-hungry individual, as his main goal it to drain the Rainbow Town of all its color and become the strongest Steve, even trying to surpass Rainbow Steve in quest to become a powerful destroyer. Powers and Abilities Reverse Steve's primary ability is corruption/color draining, as he is an imperfect version of Rainbow Steve he gains power by absorbing the colors of regular things from the overworld, and can also do this to other Steves, as he leaves Rainbow Steve with very little color left until it is restored. Reverse Steve can also infect areas with a virus that helps him drain color. Reverse Steve is also capable of teleporting, using lightning, and even creating dimensions. Trivia *Since Rainbow Steve is an entity made out of Elder Steve energy, and was restored by Red, Green and Blue Steve, it's possible that when he was restored by their energy the three Steves were teleported into the Nightmare dimension and were fused together by Nightmare Steve to create Reverse Steve once more. *It is unknown who plays Reverse Steve. *It is unknown if Reverse Steve can absorb the colors of players. Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Greedy Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Internet Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Multi-beings Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains